


【德哈】言不由衷，请闭嘴

by Joyliww



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	【德哈】言不由衷，请闭嘴

这是给宝贝白老大@白氿泉 的生贺！老大钦点生日小蛋糕：德拉科变哑巴+亲亲梗

很短，但是很甜，希望白老大喜欢。

0、

别让我知道是谁在诅咒我！！！

01、

事发突然，突然到德拉科·马尔福甚至还没来得及将“疤头”的“H”念出来，紧接着而来的一连串咒骂全都消失在空气里无影无踪。

他惊讶地张张嘴，却发现耳朵居然捕捉不到自己的声音了。对面本来愤怒的救世主奇怪地皱起眉头，身体向后缩了一点，似乎在警惕这个狡猾的斯莱特林又想出了什么损招准备出其不意阴自己一波。

德拉科瞪大眼睛不断试图说些什么，同时两只手不断地在空中比划着，而哈利·波特只是茫然地看着眼前惊慌失措的少年一张嘴叭叭叭地做着各种口型却一点儿声音也发不出来。

“马尔福……你，哑巴了？”哈利斟酌着问道。

卧槽你个臭破特你才哑巴了呢！

德拉科愤怒地回应，他情急之间毫无形象的脏话果不其然湮灭在唇边，根本引不起空气的一点波动。他能听见哈利的问话，却无法听到自己的。淡金头发的少年先是摸摸自己的耳朵，然后惊恐地捂住嘴巴后退一步，一时间都忘记眨眨自己的眼睛。

“缺德事做多了被诅咒了吧。”路过的罗恩·韦斯莱耸耸肩评价道，顺手就把胳膊圈在哈利的肩膀上，碧蓝的眼睛里全是幸灾乐祸。

“罗恩，他……”哈利皱着眉拍拍好友的手，想出口阻止他继续说出嘲讽，但他的话还没说完，对面的斯莱特林就急匆匆转身跑掉了，甚至左脚绊右脚趔趄了一下。

罗恩疑惑地盯着好友，心中暗道以前的哈利不也是很乐意看马尔福那白鼬出糗吗？什么时候变的？

02、

德拉科跌跌撞撞跑到图书室，在伊尔玛·平斯夫人的怒视下冲进书架间。

我怎么会突然哑巴了呢？他有些烦躁地抿紧嘴巴，眼神快速扫过一排排书籍，脑海里回想着自己究竟吃了什么、做了什么、说了什么。也许是无意间吃了奇怪的魔药，又或是哪个路过的教授给了自己一个锁舌封喉？不对，除了哈利和路过的韦斯莱，根本没别人了。

他在魔药书籍的书架前撞上了正捧着厚实魔药配比书的西奥多·诺特和百无聊赖玩着魔杖的布雷斯·扎比尼。

西奥多抬起头打量了一眼德拉科，压低声音问：“你怎么了，脸色很不好。”

布雷斯挑着眉轻靠在书架上，歪着头笑：“表白失败还是又被甩了？”

德拉科张张嘴瞪了他们一眼，在两个人惊奇的目光下把头埋进书里，甚至烦躁地把书页翻得哗哗响。

布雷斯用胳膊肘捅捅西奥多，指指德拉科，惊天奇闻，马尔福家的小少爷居然不出口反驳？这是受了多达的打击啊？西奥多有些担忧地用自己纤瘦的手在友人的眼睛前晃了两下，结果换来德拉科一个完全不符合人设的白眼。

德拉科·马尔福忍住气的简直想抓一把自己精心打理过的淡金头发的冲动，砰的一声把硬皮的书合上，指指自己的嘴巴然后再摆摆手，再用口型骂两句刚才嘲笑他追人失败的布雷斯。

“啧，”布雷斯咂舌，还把耳朵凑过去，只听到唇瓣相碰的气流声，然后惊诧地后退，“梅林他老人家终于觉得你整天口喷毒液了？”

“什么时候发生的事？”相比起布雷斯的不正经，西奥多明显靠谱多了，他从包里翻出一根羽毛笔和一个记录了各种药草反应的笔记本，翻到最后面递给德拉科。

半个小时以前，突然就不能说话了。

“那你那个时候在说什么呢？”

德拉科写字的手停顿了半晌，然后在两人的注视下继续写道：

骂人……好吧，在讽刺波特……

“你是认真的吗？！”布雷斯惊讶的提高了声音，然后在平斯夫人警告的眼神下捂住嘴悄声说，“你不是去求复合的吗？”

03、

“你说马尔福哑巴了？”赫敏·格兰杰说话时都没从她的论文中抬起头，“挺好的，他那张嘴很烦。”

“赫敏，我是认真的……”哈利发现自己的朋友连个眼神都懒得施舍给自己，“这个很奇怪啊不是吗？又没有人用锁舌封喉。他当时正在说话……”

百事通小姐终于从羊皮纸中抬起头了，她不赞同地看着哈利：“明显不是在好好说话吧。”

“害，”哈利摆摆手，“你又不是不知道他那张嘴有多欠，我可不指望他吐出象牙来。”

“你前男友知道你骂他是狗吗？”

“……所以他是前男友。”哈利恨恨地咬咬牙，突然就不想管那个傲慢自大的小祖宗了呢。

04、

从图书室和各自房间里搜刮出来的魔咒与魔药相关的书籍摆满了斯莱特林公共休息室，偶尔有奇异的水生动物游过，好奇地朝透明的室内转动眼珠子。

德拉科和他的朋友跟班们几乎要把自己埋进书堆里了，鼻腔里弥漫着书卷和灰尘的气息，还有奶油蛋糕芝士曲奇的味道。他瞪了一眼一边翻书一边往嘴里塞零食的克拉布和高尔。两个家伙被瞪了个正着，赶紧咽下差点卡在喉咙里的食物，在手帕上擦干净油腻腻甜兮兮的手，用清理一新去除掉书页上的油渍。

潘西·帕金森一手将垂落在脸颊上的黑色的发丝撩回耳后，懒懒地翻过一页书，然后盯着某个字眼愣了一会儿，说：“德拉科，我有一个大胆的想法。”

德拉科应声从沙发上起身，双腿交叠双手相握放在上方的膝盖上，灰蓝色无机质一般的漂亮眼睛闪过一丝光亮。

“你可以试试，真爱之吻。”

？？？小问号你是否有许多朋友？

西奥多好奇地凑过去看了一眼潘西手中的书：《麻瓜童话精选集》。

“Darling，你为什么会拿一本这个过来。”布雷斯拿过那本精装书，略带嫌弃的翻看了一下。

潘西扬扬她的下巴，理直气壮：“这有什么问题吗？麻瓜童话里不也有很多魔法吗？之前布巴吉教授不也说了吗，有一定的史实证明有些童话是巫师整理记录的。”

“话是这么说没错……”西奥多也放弃了手中的魔药大全，“我之前倒也听说过言不由衷会招致诅咒的故事，和德拉科挺像的。”

“这个我知道，说谎的木偶人！”潘西拍拍布雷斯手里的童话书，“他是哑巴了还是鼻子变长了？我不记得有没有真爱之吻了。”

德拉科抖抖手中的纸，提醒众人：我才没有言不由衷！

“胡扯。”

好吧，我承认我就是很喜欢疤头就是想和他复合但是我开不了口。

“那句话怎么说来着，死马活马的？”高尔举手。

“死马当成活马医嘛，”布雷斯想起他的某任东方姑娘前女友说过的话，“咱们大不了试试呗，亲一口你也不吃亏。”反正失败了就是被救世主打爆头而已嘛，又不是自己被打。

05、

哈利啜饮着南瓜汁心不在焉的听罗恩在旁边说着今天魁地奇训练的趣闻，偶尔回给哥们儿一个灿烂的笑容，但笑容却没有达到眼底，他掩饰般推推眼镜，挡住自己忍不住想要皱起的眉头。

忽而他碧绿的眼睛中倒映出一个人的身影。淡金色的头发梳理得整整齐齐，他甚至能看出来这小少爷用了比平时多好几倍的精力去打理；来者的手轻轻握着自己洁白衬衫领口下的领带结上，骨节分明的手指上蛇形的家徽戒指熠熠生辉。少年在他座位的对面站定，张了张嘴没能说出话来。但哈利看见他的口型了，于是一瞬间呼吸有些停滞。

“马尔福？你要干什么？”罗恩刚想起身，赫敏一把抓住了他的手，于是罗恩·韦斯莱大脑直接当机，脸红的就像离手不远处的新鲜欲滴的红苹果。赫敏轻咳一声放了手，向旁边移了移。

德拉科俯身靠近，一手拿走哈利还放在嘴边的南瓜汁，一手放在了哈利的脑后，手指没进他浓密的黑色发间，稍微用力。哈利被脑后的力道带着向前倾去，德拉科的五官就在面前放大，还不等他说上一句话，那温热的唇贴了上来。

一时间，整个大厅安静地甚至可以听见银针掉落的声音，似乎只剩下正接吻的两个人浅浅的呼吸声。

“啪！”罗恩手里的碗摔在了地上，打破了宁静，就像一个信号一般整个大厅各个学院的学生开始欢呼起哄，口哨声和叫好声差点掀翻了屋顶。

哈利眨巴眨巴碧绿的大眼睛，还没从这个意外的吻中回过神，他没想到德拉科就这样在大庭广众之下公布了他们的恋情……不对，他们刚分手了！

唇上的温热离开，那片柔软从唇角滑向脸颊，贴上了耳垂，对方轻轻吐出一口气，低哑着念到：“Potter……”

06、

走向黑魔法防御课的路上，德拉科被哈利扯住了手腕，还没反应过来时手中多了只皱巴巴的有些拙劣的千纸鹤。

看起来是被攥在手里许久了。

德拉科摸摸脸颊上还在发烫的巴掌印，弯起嘴角打开了纸鹤。

I forgive you，my boyfriend.

07、

快让我知道谁在诅咒我，我一定要好好感谢他！（@白氿泉 ）

END

======================

希望新的一岁里，白老大万事顺遂，所有的烦恼不安焦虑通通烟消云散，像德哈一样甜甜的


End file.
